Dawn X Paul : Flip it around! Pov Dawn!
by Clanclaws
Summary: Dawn was just minding her own beez wax, until Paul came in to help her scare away the creepy stalker Conway! Dawn is grateful, and invites him to come with her! Read to find out what/where this place is! And if he says "Sure..." Or "Hell nu!"
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was standing outside a huge contest hall, thinking about the contest she was in. she barely passed the first few rounds, and the next one will be hard, she knew it. She was in her dress, and she looked at the pokeball with the pokemon she would use in it. But for some strange reason... that wasn't her focus right now. She couldn't get her mind off Kenny, one of her rivals. He entered the contest alongside her, but is she wanted to win, she either had to watch him get wiped out or she had to do it herself.

Right when she was about to go back into the contest hall, someone had grabbed her arm and pulled her to their side. She was beaming angry when they did that. _Who did that?! That pervy idiot will regret they ever did that! _But then she looked up and saw who it was. It made her face get a little hot and she felt chills go up and down her spine. "P-p-paul?! What are you doing?"

He pointed to where I used to be standing, and when I looked what I saw was a slightly sly/disapointed Conway.

"Ya can't avoid me Dawn, our lives are entertwinned, you can avoid it" Conway spoke creepily. (A/N, I don't remember Conway as anything BUT a stalker whose "goo goo" over Dawn. Srry if I get his personality wrong ^-^;) Conway turned around and walked away from the Hall.

She looked up at Paul again. "Th-thanks for the help back there... " I studdered to him.

He blinked to show he was listening and replied, "Well, hard to do a contest when you have a creep breathing down your neck."

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone walking towards them. "Hey Dee Dee!" Of course it was Kenny...

"Hey, whatcha doing...?" He said awkwardly while looking at us. Just then, I noticed the awkward way he was holding me, like he was side hugging me. I pushed away form him instantly, my face growing hot. I knew I must of been blushing like _crazy! _

"N-nothing! He just helped me get away from that creepy Conway guy." She explained.

"Oh, ok... but who is he exactly?" Kenny had a weird tone to his voice she knew, but couldn't place. it was PAINFULLY familiar...

"He's Ashes rival, and our friend."

"Woah, who said I was your friend?" Questioned Paul, "I was just helping you with that creepy four-eyed stalker." Paul said as he turned around, obviously ready to go.

"Wait! Paul!" I called him back before he got more than two feet away, "Want to stay and watch me and Kenny in the Contest?" I proposed.

Maybe it will make his temper go down.

Paul let out a snort. "Troublesome, go with your boyfriend so HE can cheer you on! I have better things to do, like train my Weavile."

Paul blushed even more, if that was possible. "He's NOT my boyfriend!" I growled to Paul. He looked like he barely cared. "And I'm not 'troublesome', My name is Dawn! get it right for once."

"Well sorry Dee Dee, but i have to go." He said turning. Alright, I've had just about enough with Paul, so I calmed down, smiled sweetly and called him back about.

"Come on Paul! If you watch contests, you will find some stratagies your pokemon can use in battles! how about it?" She asked as sugar-coated as she could. Paul paused for a few seconds as he thought about it. But Kenny pulled me to the side.

"Hey, don't tell me you like that old poo!" (A/N it came to me right away, so i used it. I like being childish =D)

"NO! He's just a friend!" I defended myself.

"Yea, so thats why I found you to snuggling each other when I walked by!" He taunted.

"I told you, Conway was creeping up on me and Paul dragged me to his side! Not my fault he "snuggled" with me! I only noticed when you said something about it!"

She turned back to Paul. "So, are you-" she was interupted.

"Will you be quiet already! I'm behind in somethings and I'm thinking about holding them back! So if ya want me to stay, shut up and let me think! Alright!?" He roared to my face. I felt tear well up in my eyes and I turned away from him. I felt Kenny at my side, and he whispered to my ear, "Don't worry Dawn, ignore him..."

She heard a sigh. I looked up to see paul and his weavile at his side starting to walk to the contest hall entrance. he turned back and said, "I"ll be there. Sorry I snapped at you... I was... thinking about something deep and I don't exactly 'love' to be interupted." He looked back at me and Kenny.

"Well, are you going to sit there all day and cry Troublesome, or are you going to go in there and win it?" He walked in without us, leaving us dazed.

I guess he accually does h ave a heart...


	2. Chapter 2: What Will She Do!

Hi! Found out how to make new chapters =D (it was so simple i feel stupid U ) So I will be updating often, because since its summer, i gots nothing better to do! ^0^ (Btw, i have a life, just lots of extra times and lots of extra ideas) So Here goes chapter 2! Pov Dawn!

Dawn watched Paul walk fast into the hall, as he vanished into the crowd of people.

"Ignore him!" Kenny beamed, "He's just a grumpy 'ol grumpig! Lets go finish getting ready!" He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me into the hall, the same way Paul went in. 'I wish he didn't embarrass me infront of Paul though. I must make Ash's friend's look like freaks!' She screamed... in her head of course. Kenny let go of her hand once they were infrotn of the dressing rooms.

"See ya out there Dee Dee!" He chuckled and entered his own room. Dawn blushed and fumed. 'Dawn! D-A-W-N! Get it right!'. She entered her own room, where piplup was putting on his blue/purple bow tie. It made him look so cute!

"Piplup, are you ready? Ash and Brock will be watching! So be on your good behavor!" She warned him.

"Lup!" Piplup chirped in agreement. She got her makeup and blue dress on to match her hair and what piplup was going to do. 'This will be perfect!'

By the time she and Piplup were done, she looked out and saw Kenny's Breloom do a mach punch on a sparkling energy ball. It just made her more nervous then before. Breloom stuck a pose on Kenny's shoulder, and everyone clapped. His score was... A 21!? How could i beat that!?

*Gulp* "Piplup, in your pokeball, its time to shine!"

"Pip pip lup!" it spoke, as it was sucked back into it's pokeball.

"Now, to introduce our last of three, Dawn!"

'Don't freak out... Don't freak out..." She chanted in her head as she stepped out into the light. She took her pokeball with Piplup in it and shot him out of it.

"Piplup! Spotlight!" she ordered him.

Piplup came out, and like she asked him to do, he used his flippers to pop the blue and purple bubbles that came out with it.

He landed infront of me, flippers crossed. 'what will I do with you?' she asked herself playfully.

"Piplup, Use whirlpool then freeze the outside! After wards, use bubble beam up the hole at the bottom!" She told Piplup.

Piplup nodded and did what he was told. They'd practiced how to make the whirlpool big. He did. And they also practiced how to make the ice beam weak enough not to freeze the whole thing. He did that too! And finally, he launched bubbles into the whirlpool. The bubbles sparkled inside the ice and water.

"Now, use peck to break the ice!"

Piplup broke the ice and bubbles and ice flew everywhere. She heard the crowd go WILD. She let the bubble float everywhere until she wanted to finish it up fast.

"Finally, Piplup! Use ice beam and freeze some of the bubbles! And you know what to do next!" she shouted to him. after he used a rlly weak ice beam to freeze the bubbles, he jumped up as high as I've seen him do it. He leaped on the unfrozed bubbles, while using peck to burst the frozen ones. After he landed on an unfrozen bubble, he quickly hopped of she he wouldn't plummet. After all the bubbles were gone, he was very aware how high he was in the sky. He jumped down, using the weakest ice beam he could make, so when he fell, ice would trail slightly after him. he landed gracefully infront of Dawn, his head held high. Dawn Struck a pose, and the crowd went crazy!

She watched what numbers the judges would give her.

8.0

7.5

8.5

She got a... 24! Just enough to beat Kenny! Who's weak 'ok Dee Dee now Kenny?!


End file.
